


Frozen in time

by Selbel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Vampires, depressed vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selbel/pseuds/Selbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Niall and Zayn have been dating for eight months and Niall is blissfully unaware that his boyfriend is a vampire. One night Zayn loses control and almost kills Niall, but Louis (vampire as well) who keeps an eye on Zayn stops him. Realizing that Niall has no chance of surviving, he turns him. When Niall wakes up, he is disoriented and in complete shock. He has horrible mood swings and lashes out at Zayn and Louis and he seeks the comfort of Liam and Harry. In the end he forgives Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen in time

Niall slowly opened his eyes. An unbelievable pain in his neck and his cold body. Everything was different, everything felt different, he could hear what he wasn't mean to hear, smell things he shouldn't be able to smell and when he opened his eyes, his vision was much clearer than it should have been for a mere mortal. What had happened the previous night had changed his entire life. His entire perspective on life was now different. He wasn't human any more, he was a cold hearted monster. He was something that was hunted in scary movies and he was something that children feared in those movies. He was vicious, cruel, cold and most of all, he was no longer human. His heart wasn't beating any more, blinking wasn't an involuntary movement of the body any more, his chest rising and falling in rhythm with his heart beating wasn't needed any more. His blood wasn't running through his veins any more. His glands were frozen, his bowels frozen, his intestines no longer needed. He was dead. He didn't need any of these things any more. His hands were cold, he was no longer distinguished by hot or cold because now he would just be cold. Forever cold and forever young. This was what he was now. He would no longer feel the affects of the hot or cold weather, he would no longer feel the taste of his favourite foods that he so longed for, he would never be able to feel water glide down his throat to quench his thirst. He was just there. He was in the way now. He was living but he was dead, almost as if he was stuck in limbo. 

It was weird, he had heard stories about monsters when he was younger, his brother and his friends would tell him stories to freak him out, but he would never believe them. He would just laugh in their faces and tell them to fuck off. Now, he wished he had listened more to his brother and his ridiculously annoying friends, because if he had, he might know how to deal with this. He might have some inkling on how to get by with life like it is now. If he listened to his brother and his friends, he might be better right now. He might not be so confused, disoriented and scared right now.

A sound from downstairs snapped him out of his depressing reverie and he jumped out of bed at an inhumane speed. He looked down and saw that he was naked. What the hell happened to his clothes? Not knowing what clothes to wear, he instantly raided the wardrobe that was place in the corner of the room. In his state of shock that he was in he didn't realise that he was throwing every piece of clothing out of the wardrobe and onto the floor. He just needed clothes but he didn't know what to wear. Everything was so confusing, he wanted to cry but he couldn't. He didn't know what to do right now except destroy and ruin everything that was in his way. 

When all the clothes were gone he went to the bed and ripped it apart with his bare hands, screaming when it fell apart. He wasn't even out of breathe, he could have kept destroying every little thing in this room forever if it weren't for someone barging in and wrapping their strong arms around him, preventing him from moving his arms to further destroy the room. 

'Let me GO!' he yelled loudly as he was in complete and utter distress. He didn't know what was happening to him right now and it scared him, never before had he been this lost. He always knew what he was thinking and feeling, but right now he had no idea what was what. It was as if he had lost his thoughts, his mind and his sanity. What was once a nice boy working in a book store part time and going to college to get an education was now a rabid, feral creature that was lost in his own, insane mind. He was not the person he was before, he wasn't even a person any more. 

A hiss in his ear made him fight back harder, trying to get away from the restraints that were holding his arms. 'Stop', a person growled in his ear, making him want to beat the shit out of the person trying to control him. How dare they tell him what to do? He could not be controlled, he was not an animal that could easily be controlled. He needed to release his anger and frustrations and he needed to do that by destroying anything and everything that was in his sight. It would sure be fun to break the window that led out to the forest. Maybe he could even escape whilst he was at it, that way he would no longer be confined to a room where some bastard was trying to control him. Didn't the idiot who was restraining him know how distressed he was? Or was he too daft and stupid to realise it? 

'I said let ME GO' he yelled again, teeth baring down on the other person's wrist. In his state of shock he didn’t realise that he had ripped off flesh with his teeth, but hell, it felt damn good to know that he could inflict pain on the person that was still refusing to let him go. 

An angry 'fuck' in his ear caused him to stop struggling slightly as he knew that voice from somewhere. It was very familiar. He had heard that voice eight months ago when he had first started working at the bookstore, he had heard that voice when he had gotten into a minor car accident and was in hospital for a night. This voice was exceedingly familiar. When this voice yelled out ‘Louis’ was when Niall started to struggle furthermore. He didn’t want Louis. Louis was pure evil, he was to blame for all of this. Louis was bad and Niall would be damned if he were to see the monstrosity they called Louis again. He would rather die. 

‘NO’, he yelled, fighting his way out of the man’s grip, ‘GO AWAY’. If he could produce any tears he probably would have.

The man held out his hands in a gesture that told the panicked blonde that he was not going to hurt him, but he could see right through that crap. Everything was a lie. This man in front of him had been telling him lies for the last eight months that they knew each other and the man that he had called was just as bad, if not even worse. He was the reason that he was a monster. 

When Louis and the man he had once trusted pinned him down on the floor he couldn’t help the animalistic hiss that escaped his lips anymore than he could help his two top teeth extracting down to his bottom lips. He didn’t want to be like this, he didn’t want to be a monster. He wanted to be how he was yesterday. He wanted to be a simple nineteen year old, he didn’t want any of this crap. 

‘Calm down’, Louis, who was on top of him said in a compelling voice and he soon found himself calming down. ‘Good boy’, Louis said and all he wanted to do was bite Louis’ hand off. 

After all, Louis was the reason he was a vampire. 

After his episode-as Zayn and the other three retarded vampires were calling it-he was never let out of anyone’s sight. Everyone was always with the blonde, making sure he didn’t do anything stupid to himself or any humans that he was able to smell occasionally as they wondered aimlessly through the woods. But Niall wasn’t like every other recently turned vampire. Where other new vampires would be buzzing with excitement and the need to hunt, the blonde was withdrawn and wasn’t right in the mind. All he did was sit in a chair by the window, wanting to go outside in the sun and enjoy the warmth but was unable to do so as he was no longer able to feel the warmth on his cold skin that would now burn and sizzle in the sun. To put it in terms that were easy to understand, Niall was basically suicidal but was unable to kill himself due to the strength and immortality that came with being a vampire. He was in limbo. Unable to die but desperately wanting to die. 

It had been a day since he had woken up a vampire and other than the episode Niall had not said one word to anyone. He had not blinked, he had not attempted to move his chest to make it look like he was breathing and he had not touched a drop of blood, despite the four other vampires desperately trying to get him to drink the red liquid that would make him feel like even more of a monster. In addition to Liam –the oldest vampire in the group- and Louis, there was a curly haired vampire who was always around Louis, looking like a lost puppy that looked for approval anywhere he could get it. And then there was Zayn. He used to feel so passionate about Zayn, but now he just felt completely numb whenever he turned his head to look at the adorning figure of Zayn. Zayn had lied to him about what he was. He had made Niall fall for him only to try and drink his blood to the point where he had killed him. If Louis hadn’t intervened and got Niall to drink his blood he would be dead, instead of a monster. But Niall would prefer to be dead instead of being a monster. So, in addition to Niall blaming Louis, he also blamed Zayn. Zayn was just as bad as Louis. 

Due to Niall not drinking any blood within the twenty-four hour period, he was constantly dizzy, weak, fragile and depressed. Though he wouldn’t drink blood he wouldn’t die, much to Louis’ bemusement and Zayn’s relief. The tanned boy knew what the blonde was thinking and he knew that Niall wanted nothing more than to die and he was immensely thankful that he couldn’t die. Vampires never died. 

It was when Zayn tried to persuade Niall to drink blood for the fourth time in an hour did he flip. The blonde broke chairs, threw one at the window and tried to snap Zayn’s neck. This was his fault. All of it. He was a fucking freak because of him. He was so distressed that he had collapsed to the floor in a heap and started heaving, needing to throw up but unable to do so as his insides were frozen. When the green eyed and curly hair vampire pulled him to his chest was when Niall was finally able to let the tension in his frozen body be released. If Niall could produce any tears he would, but he couldn’t so he just let the green eyed vampire-Harry-hold him for what felt like hours but turned out to be a day. 

The thing about being a dead monster is that time is not something that is thought about, after all, the biological clock has stopped so time didn’t matter anymore. An hour could turn out to be four hours and the thing is, it doesn’t bother any vampire. They’re frozen monsters and they could stay in the same position without getting aches or muscles cramps. This was just another thing that Niall lost. All concept of time. 

It was on the third day of not drinking any blood did the blonde collapse on the floor and just stare up at the ceiling as if he were a statue. Louis had warned him that if he didn’t drink blood his body would betray him, but Niall was okay with it. He wanted nothing more than to crumble into non-existence, but Zayn wouldn’t have any of it. After declaring his love for the blonde, he hastily hauled the blonde up into a sitting position and put a blood bag to the blonde’s mouth, waiting patiently for him to take the blood. Niall, ever so resilient, turned his head away from the bag. He would not be drinking human blood if he could help it, there was no way he would succumb to being a monster as easily as Zayn and the others had. Even though he was now a monster, he didn’t want to act like a monster. He wanted to appear normal, if only to cling onto the little sanity he had left. 

‘Fine’ Zayn grumbled, ripping open the bag with his own teeth and drinking the blood himself, ‘if you’re not going to drink from the bag, then you’ll drink from me’. 

In his stupor, he didn’t realise when Zayn had bitten his own wrist and placed it on Niall’s mouth and nor did he realise that he was drinking from his boyfriends’-no, ex-boyfriends-wrist. Once a drop of the liquid had entered his mouth, he was unable to stop himself, the salty liquid gliding down his throat and refreshing him, almost the way water would after a long, hot day. Niall could feel the mood shift in the room; once so sombre and depressing was now hopeful and uplifting. The others who had come in after sensing Zayn’s frustration were watching with encouraged expressions on their faces. Finally, Niall was drinking blood. 

The more he drank the more he wanted and Niall’s hands gave an involuntary lurch forward and he gripped Zayn’s wrist and bit down harder, his fangs piercing the wrist. He was hungry, he needed this more than anything in the entire world. When Zayn ran his hands through his hair, he leaned into the touch, craving the love he felt from Zayn. He was angry with Zayn, he really was, but he was hungry and tired and lonely and he needed comfort. 

The thing with the blonde was that he was always an affectionate person, always craving the touch of others and needing comfort that others could give him. As a vampire, the need for affection was heightened and now that he had drunk blood and his mood had lightened slightly, he would always be around the others, lingering behind them, shadowing everything they would do. He knew it was annoying to them, but he couldn’t help it. He needed to learn how to be a vampire, he had no idea what to do, how to act or even how to drink blood from a blood bag. 

Two days after drinking blood from Zayn had only taught Niall to learn how to drink blood from the vein. Not that any one had a problem with it though, everyone was far too happy that the blonde was making a slight improvement to worry about the fact that he could only drink from the vein. 

‘Niall’, Louis said as he wandered into the blonde’s bedroom, picking up a useless book called twilight off of the floor. Niall had read it in hopes of learning how to be a vampire, but was thoroughly disappointed when all it stated was how to sparkle in the sun and how to watch girls when they sleep. It wasn’t entirely useful for Niall’s current situation. ‘Don’t let Harry see the book on the floor, he’ll freak out. He loves it’, Louis smiled fondly as he mentioned Harry. 

‘Oh’, was all Niall said, getting up off the bed with inhumane speed once again and facing Louis, his blue eyes were wide as he cocked his head to the side as he waited patiently for Louis to speak. Though the sky outside was dark, he could see Louis perfectly because of his enhanced vampire vision. 

Louis smiled and ruffled the blonde’s hair, ‘You want to go outside? You’ve been cooped out in the house for a long time, maybe some fresh air ought to do you some good’ 

‘Fresh air’, was all Niall said before his legs gave away and he almost fell to the floor, but Louis picked him up and carried him back to the bed that had to be replaced after Niall had destroyed the other on. ‘I can’t breathe the fresh air. It’s no good!’. Niall was distraught once more, the palms of his eyes pressing as hard as he could to his eyes whilst he curled up in a ball and rocked back and forth. 

‘Niall, it’s okay.’, Louis countered, his cool hands wiping away at Niall’s bangs on his forehead. 

‘NO’, Niall yelled, ‘it’s not okay, it’s not. I hate you, get away from me. You turned me, I want Liam. I want Harry too, where are they? I don’t want you here with me’ 

Zayn, Liam and Harry ran up to the room at the same time. Liam and Harry moving to the blonde’s side whilst the raven haired boy glared at Louis as if he was to blame for Niall’s sudden mood. ‘Leave’, Liam hissed at Zayn and Louis, holding the blonde to his chest as he continued to yell about all of this being Louis’ fault and what a monster he was. 

An hour later, Niall was in between Harry and Liam, both vampires wrapping their arms around the fragile blonde in the middle. They let Niall tire of his tantrum before he sullenly melted into their embraces, it was sure nice to have them there, keeping him safe and away from the two vampires that had done this to him. 

‘Shhh’, Harry cooed as Niall let out an irritable groan and hiss, his fangs protruding from his gums and biting down on his bottom lip, leaving two holes but no blood gushing out of them. The only time blood would seep out of a wound was when the vampire still had blood from their feed in their system, hence how the others could feed Niall. They would drink the blood bag and then let Niall drink from them, It usually worked, until Niall got into a state like this and he refused to acknowledge that he was actually a vampire. 

‘Harry’, Niall whimpered, turning to face the green eyed boys with fearful eyes, ‘I want to be able to breathe in fresh air. I want to be human again’. 

‘I know, buddy, me too’, Harry replied, a tear falling from his beautiful green eyes. 

Niall stared, aghast. How could Harry cry? He wanted to be able to cry so bad, he wanted to do anything that resembled being human. ‘How do you do that?’.

‘Years of practice’, was all Harry replied. If Harry could cry, maybe he could too, he just had to practice. Now, for the first time in nearly a week Niall had hope and it felt darn great to feel something other than despair for once. 

‘Can you show me?’, he asked eagerly, his hand reaching up to capture the tear that was lingering on Harry’s cheek. He stared at it as if it was most beautiful thing in the world, as if it was a treasure of some sort. 

Harry shook his head, ‘it’s just something you’ll learn’ 

‘That’s right’, Liam added gently, placing a comforting hand on the blonde’s shoulder, ‘as time goes on you’ll appear to be more human. You’ll even learn how to blink again and move your chest so it appears that you’re breathing’ 

‘Oh’, Niall said , blankly staring out the window and rushing over to it, putting his hand outside, hoping to feel the cold air that normal humans would be dreading this time of the year. ‘I just want to feel cold air again’, his voice was sad. ‘Louis mentioned fresh air before and I flipped, I don’t think I can handle this….being a vampire that is’. 

Liam and Harry nodded their heads sympathetically, ‘I know, mate’, Liam responded, getting up from the bed to go over the window to the blonde, ‘but you can’t give up. Whether you like it or not, your immortal and you can either wallow in self pity or take your immortality and do something with it’

‘I don’t know what to do though’, Niall whispered, leaning his head on Liam’s shoulder, ‘I can’t think about anything right now’ 

‘That’s fine’, Harry chirped up, smiling as the blonde looked at him, ‘you’ve only been a vampire for under a week. You’ll find your way, you will I promise you, but right now you’re in transition’ 

‘Transition…’, the blonde drew out the word, ‘I guess you’re right’. 

After their talk, Liam and Harry had persuaded him to go outside in the night sky. At first he had been reluctant to do so, feeling depressed as he would no longer be able to breathe in the cool air that the night had offered, but Harry had smiled that damn smile at him and Liam had pleaded with him with his puppy dog eyes and he found he couldn’t say no to them. It took a while for him to relax in the backyard, but once he did he found he had a pleasurable time to say the least. It was strange that he couldn’t feel fabric on his cool skin, but yet he could easily relish in the textures of the grass, the trees and flowers outside. It was like Niall and nature were one. It felt nice to be able to feel something on his skin other than the touch of the vampires around him. 

As Niall sat in between Liam and Harry, all three of them staring at the full moon in the night sky, he couldn’t help but feel nostalgia towards his human life that he deeply envied now that he was no longer human. Lying down on the grass he stared blankly at the sky, wondering how long it would take to count all the stars he could see. He had all the time in the world to count them if he wanted, so maybe he ought to? 

‘What are you thinking about?’, Harry asked playfully, nudging the blonde’s knee with his own.

‘Contemplating if I should count the stars or not’, Niall responded dryly. His blue eyes still never blinking. 

Both Liam and Harry chucked unanimously, looking at the blonde as if he was the funniest thing ever, which in fact he wasn’t. He was just Niall. He used to be funny and loud but now he was boring and depressed. 

He grumbled and chewed his bottom lip, ‘it wasn’t that funny’, he countered, counting forty stars before Liam spoke. 

‘Look Niall, you don’t have to, but we-I was wondering how it happened? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to’, Liam said that last part quickly, looking at the blonde with those damn puppy dog eyes. 

Niall knew exactly what Liam wanted to know; how he was turned. ‘I’ll tell you guys’, Niall responded gloomily, rubbing his face with his dirty hands, ‘I don’t remember a lot though, just bits and pieces so it might not make too much sense’. His Irish accent was thick with despair and misery as he thought back to when Zayn and him were happy, when they were even laughing together. Zayn would smile at him as if he was the best thing he had ever laid eyes on. 

He could remember the way Zayn held him, as if he was the most fragile thing on this planet, the way he gently kissed him, making sure he wasn’t too rough with him. He remembered the feeling of Zayn’s fingers ranking through his blonde hair, lulling him to sleep when it was way past the normal time to go to sleep. The way Zayn held him in his arms, protecting him from all the monsters in the world; little did Niall know that Zayn was the monster. The bloodlust in his eyes was enough to make him shake like a leaf whilst he advanced on him, all the memories of him being gentle and caring vanished as he stared at the creature ahead of him. 

‘Niall?’, a questioning voice beside him said and he was harshly snapped back to reality. 

The blonde shook his head, ‘sorry….just thinking. I don’t know where to start. I’m assuming you guys know about me and Zayn dating?’. They both nodded their heads, ‘well I obviously had no idea what he was. For eight goddamn months we were dating and he failed to mention his little secret to me, I had to find out the hard way. 

It was a windy night, the heater was blaring in Niall’s tiny London flat whilst he was curled up under the thick comforter on the couch. He had managed to get a nasty cold that prevented him from doing much other than coughing and sneezing whilst attempting to watch television through his blurry vision that he had from his killer migraine. Niall had called up Zayn complaining about his aches and he had immediately come over to see his blonde boyfriend, the ingredients for chicken soup in a grocery bag. 

After a coughing fit that rattled his lungs and made him wheeze, Zayn had come rushing into the lounge room. Little did the blonde know that his coughs were hard; hard enough to extract blood from his incredibly sore throat. The blood was what set his raven haired boy off. All Niall could do was watch as his boyfriend’s look of anguish on his face turned to that of hunger and want, and as his boyfriends top teeth started to grow at irregular levels he attempted to get up off of the couch, but failed miserably when the monster he once called his boyfriend hissed at him. He was completely paralysed, the only thing he could do was pray that there was someone who could save him. He needed help. 

As Zayn advanced on him and climbed on top of him, pinning down his arms, his heart was beating extremely fast and his breath hitched in his throat. This could not be happening. His boyfriend was psychotic. He was a monster. He couldn’t believe his own eyes right now, this could not be happening. 

‘Zayn’, he whispered in utter despair as his boyfriend’s mouth was on his neck. ‘Please don’t’, he said before he gasped out in shock and pain as two fangs broke his skin before digging into his neck. 

It didn’t hurt at first, it just felt like a sharp prick, but Zayn was drinking from him slowly, drawing out the pain only to benefit from the iron taste flowing into his mouth as he gulped it down as though he had been needing this his entire life.

It felt weird. It felt like he was riding on a surf-board and the waves were pushing him around. It was like the tide. Going forward and going back. It was weird and scary and all Niall wanted to do was get away from the monster that was on top of him, drinking him dry but he couldn’t. He couldn’t even put up a fight as he was too weak. His body was shaking and he was struggling to breathe, his eyes were slipping shut and the hands that were on Zayn’s chest in attempt to push him off slowly fell back down to his side in defeat. Clearly he was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

Just when Niall was about to black out from the amount of blood that he had lost, he heard a voice. ‘ZAYN, STOP’, the voice exclaimed and then Zayn’s weight from his body disappeared. However, it was too late. The damage was done. He was dying from the blood loss, there was no way he could survive this. 

Niall felt himself being picked up and laid down on the floor, where he was leaning on someone’s cold chest. Before he could fathom what was happening a bloodied wrist was shoved into his mouth and Niall couldn’t stop the blood that crept into his mouth. The blood tasted disgusting and he almost gagged at it, but he kept on drinking it. The person whom he was leaning on was whispering in his ear to ‘drink it’, that it was going to ‘help him’ and under the state he was in, he listened and eagerly drank it. He almost felt lost when the wrist was taken away from him. He opened his eyes and turned his sore neck to see who his saviour was, but was unfamiliar with the tanned man in front of him. 

‘Who’, he began quietly but was instantly hushed. 

‘I’m Louis’, was all that the other man said before Niall felt a sudden snap, heard a crack and then everything went black. Louis was the last person he had seen as a human.

‘Wow’, was all Harry could say as he stared sympathetically at Niall with unshed tears in his beautiful green eyes, ‘that’s…’

‘I know’, Niall mumbled sadly, ripping the green grass out of the earth. 

Liam ran his hands through his short, brown hair, ‘God, I don’t even know what to say right now’. 

Niall shrugged in response and continued to stare up at the night sky. It felt good to be outside rather than cooped up inside watching what was going on outside. If there was one thing Niall missed most, it was definitely being able to wander outside in the sun, basking in the warmth. He couldn’t do that now. He had asked Zayn what would happen if he did and it turned out that though he wouldn’t end up in ashes on the floor, it would burn him and he would catch fire. So Niall preferred to watch the sun from behind the window, standing still for hours on end watching the day pass him by. 

‘I just don’t know how I can trust Zayn ever again’, Niall mumbled, attacking the grass as if it was his enemy. 

‘I don’t I think I would’, there was anger in Harry’s voice and it surprised the blonde to say the least. 

Niall raised an eyebrow, ‘oh yea?’ 

‘Ignore him’, Liam countered, glaring at Harry. ‘I know it’s hard and what he did was…wrong, but I think he’s genuinely sorry about what he did. I’ve known him for one hundred and fifty years and not once has he ever done anything of this sort. He’s never been controlled by bloodlust before’

‘So…?’

‘So just talk to him. I know you’re going through a hard time, I did when I was first turned, Harry was a mess when he was first turned and believe it or not, the almighty Louis was the worst out of all of us’, Liam paused and smiled affectionately at the blonde, ‘what I’m trying to say is that no vampire is perfect. Not at all. Zayn made a mistake, a horrible mistake that caused you to be a vampire and him to lose the human that he loved’ 

Niall stayed silent for a moment. ‘Maybe I’ll talk to him in the morning, I kind of just want to lie here right now’ 

‘Is it okay if we stay with you?’, Harry asked hesitantly. 

Niall smile, ‘I would like that’ was all he said before the other two lied down beside him, all three of them staring up at the night sky as if it was the most precious thing in the world. 

During the night, the blonde had learned an impressive amount. He learned how old they all were, how they got turned, who they got turned by, how long they had been staying together as a collective. It was quite impressive how much he learned and Niall felt quite sympathetic toward each and everyone of them, even Louis. 

Louis was turned when he was twenty-one and he was turned five hundred years ago. His story made Niall wince in pain when he heard about his father selling him to scientist for experimentation. Scientists were desperately trying to find out about the human body and the way that they could do that was by testing a human body to find out things that had yet to be discovered about the body. In return for selling Louis, his family had gotten a lot of money, but little did they know what was going to happen to poor Louis. For seven months he had to suffer through unnecessary torture, pain that was never felt like by no other. It was when he managed to escape did he run into Liam, who had taken pity on him. Sensing that the boy would not survive he had done what he deemed necessary. He had turned him. Turned him out of pity. The way Liam described Louis’ transition was purely horrible and Niall was immensely thankful that he was nothing like Louis. The new vampire was in complete despair and had tried to kill himself, standing out in the sun for hours on end until Liam came and got him and then he would go through stages where he would attack humans and leave them to die. 

‘That’s horrible’, Niall whispered, putting his head on Liam’s shoulder. ‘I couldn’t imagine Louis being like that. He seems so….strong’

‘Guess you should never judge a book by it’s cover’, Harry said, picking at the hem of his shirt idly. 

‘He’s strong now, just was going through a hard time’, Liam said reasonably. 

‘What about Zayn then, how did he get turned?’. 

‘He…was troubled’, was Liam said, but it was enough for the blonde to get what he meant. Zayn was troubled…suicidal maybe?

Niall frowned, ‘he tried to commit suicide?’ 

‘Would’ve succeeded if it weren’t for Louis too, mind you. Lucky bugger he was’. 

‘How did he try to do it?’

‘Jumped off a cliff. He jumped but didn’t die. Louis was running an errand for me when he came across the stench of blood. Of course his instincts told him to follow it and so he did. He didn’t think when he did it, he just acted on pure instinct and turned him then brought him straight to me’ 

‘And’, Niall prompted, ‘how was he once he woke up?’ 

Liam stuttered, ‘he was distressed, to say the least. It took him longer to transition into being a vampire. He had wanted to die so when he didn’t die he lashed out and tried to attack Louis’ and myself, but he eventually came to terms with what he was. Of course me and Louis helped him and so with the help of us he became happier and almost appeared to be normal again’. 

‘What about you Harry, how did you turn?’, Niall nudged Harry’s leg and waited patiently for an answer.

‘I was stupid’, was all the curly haired vampire said. 

‘What Harry means is’, Liam began, ‘is that he was thwarted by the concept of love and what the ideal of love had to offer him’ 

‘Basically I fell in love with a vampire and I thought if he turned me we would be together forever. Turned out he was just a dick who turned me and left me alone, with humans. Thirty-five years ago he turned me and in my first six months I was lost. I was trying to find my way but doing that with those smelly humans in front of my face was nearly impossible. I killed a few’

Liam frowned, ‘that’s a bit of an understatement. But it’s okay, his actions had consequences and he knew what he had done was wrong and plus, his actions led us to find him. We, myself, Louis and Zayn helped him. Brought him to our sanctuary and offered him the help he needed’

‘Eternally in yo’ debt’, Harry’s voice was light and playful but Niall could hear the sincerity in those words. 

‘I’ll bet’, Liam joked. 

‘What about you?’, the blonde pressed on, desperately wanting to know how Liam had been turned into a vampire. 

‘Ahhh’, the brown haired vampire began, ‘I was turned nine hundred years ago. To be honest I can’t really remember how it happened. I think I had gone out and had a few drinks with friends where I had passed out somewhere. It was a vampire that happened to pass by me and thought it would be fun to mess with me and make my life extremely hell by turning me and then leaving me. For years I was wandering what was wrong with me, why my skin would burn in the sun and why I couldn’t taste food anymore. For years I was consumed by bloodlust until I finally figured out that even though I was a monster I didn’t have to act like a monster.’ 

Something in Niall clicked. Yes, Niall was a monster but he didn’t have to act like one. Why had it taken him five, nearly six days to realise that? Just because he was dead his life wasn’t completely over. This was just another chapter in his seriously confused and messed up book that would never get published. He didn’t know how, but a sob escaped him and a single tear escaped. His two vampire friends could only stare at him with shock whilst he jumped up and ran inside the house. 

‘Zayn’, he yelled, needing to share this moment with his boyfriend. ‘Where are you?!’

One moment he was alone in the lounge room shouting for his boyfriend and the next his tanned boyfriend was directly in front of him, staring at him with concern as he carefully watched the blonde. ‘What is it? Are you okay?’

‘I cried’, was all the blonde said before jumping on Zayn and wrapping his arms around his waist. ‘Harry said it would take years, but it took me like not even a week. I cried. I can’t believe it’.

‘Proud of you baby’, the blonde smiled as cool arms engulfed him.

‘Does this mean I’m not a monster?’, Niall asked innocently, making everyone-who were all listening with smiles on their faces-laugh quietly to themselves. 

Zayn smiled before cupping Niall’s chin in his hand, ‘No, you’re not a monster baby. You’re you. You’re Niall, the same person you were before’ 

He looked up at Zayn with questioning eyes, ‘are you going to hurt me again, Zayn?’

‘No, I deeply regret what I did to you. I swear I’ll never hurt you again’, Zayn promised. 

‘I believe you’, the blonde whispered quietly. ‘And I love you’

‘I love you too, with all my heart baby…’, Zayn paused, before laughing, ‘well you know what I mean’.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this then thank you. If you've found any mistakes please feel free to let me know. Constructive criticism is also appreciated. :)


End file.
